Chibi Keroro
|voiced by = , , |wordplay =Chibi K66 |alias =Captain |age = |gender = Male |species = Keronian |born =December 9 |occupation = Student |color = Green |color text = #F8DE7E}} is Keroro when he was a tadpole. His friends are: Giroro, Zeroro (Dororo) and Pururu. Keroro lives with his mom and dad. If Keroro gets shot by the "If I Could Do My Life Over" Gun, he can turn into Chibi Keroro. Personality Chibi Keroro is somewhat mischievous, often doings things that lead him and his friends into trouble. It is because of him that Kururu was dyed yellow, Giroro got his scar, and Zeroro (Dororo) was traumatized. Keroro often used his friends for many dangerous things, especially Zeroro (Dororo). Chibi Keroro is very selfish, as well as a bit of a cry-baby. He tries to be perceived as the cool guy in most situations, playing aloof and pretending not to care about his friends. When in reality he's very needy and attention seeking, and relies on his friends often. Appearance Chibi Keroro has the appearance of most, if not all, tadpoles. Keroro usually wears a yellow cap with the Keron Star in the middle, and he is mostly seen with pink blush. Keroro's symbol is red on his hat, and yellow on his stomach. He has tadpole markings and a tadpole tail. Relationships Giroro Keroro is good friends with Giroro, despite the two tending to quarrel when Keroro leads them into a sticky situation. He likes it when Giroro shows him things that he gets from his older brother, Garuru. Zeroro Keroro is friends with Zeroro. Unlike when they are adults, he doesn't seem to forget about Zeroro as often, and treats him more like a younger brother. Keroro mostly uses Zeroro for dangerous events, causing the traumas that eventually lead to him being a deadly assassin. Despite this, When Keroro and Giroro visited Zeroro and saw all the toys he had from Pekopon, Keroro instantly attached himself as Zeroro's best friend. Joriri Joriri is one of Keroro friends. Joriri always tries to help him, but due to Joriri's cryptic nature and messages, it always fails. Keroro tried to live with him at one time, and it naturally didn't work out. Pururu Keroro is friends with Pururu, but he also has a crush on her. While it seems obvious to both the other tadpoles and Keroro himself, Pururu remains oblivious to his advances. Keroro often tries to act cool and collected around Pururu, usually ignoring Giroro and Zeroro in favor of impressing her. However, when situations get dire, he often loses this cool and selfish attitude, and treats Pururu like a normal friend, as shown when the two of them cry after getting stuck in the Kero Ball. [[Kikaka|'Kikaka']] Keroro thinks Kikaka is awesome. Keroro is shown to care deeply about him, as he proposed they go and rescue him during Kikaka's appearance episode. Gallery Chibi keroro.png tumblr_m5z6fll2f41rz9ehao1_500.png 485afd656073040cfc34774470a86157_233.jpg b912018c9353b341baadd7ece4866f38_233.jpg Family_photo.png Save+kikaka.jpg Keroro+and+Chibi+Kero.PNG|Chibi Keroro with Keroro. A KOP!.jpg 4088028845_cda69b5dd6_m.jpg 4088028603_f6c079df64_m.jpg Nan+dayo.jpg Save+kikaka.jpg 4859658988_568e83c10c_t.jpg 1307741239_8541_full.jpeg th_chibis.jpg avatar_9598.png OOKK.jpg Say what.png Keroro as a tadpole getting spanked.png 120px-Keroro_de_renacuajo.jpg Wow.png Ggh.gif Chibi Keroro and Chibi Giroro in school.png Chibi Pururu, Keroro and Giroro screaming.png 38964.jpg Keroro hmph.png Chibi Keroro doesn't care.jpg Chibi Keroro is frightened of meeting Garuru.jpg Chibi Giroro and Keroro.png Friendshippppp.png Chibi love.jpg Keroro and his pops.png 3820141213151203.png B9N02.jpeg|Chibi Keroro as drawn by Mine Yoshizaki Lieutenant Colonel Keroro.jpg Kero Cats.png So cool wahoo.png Sleep sweet Children ahhahahahaha.png Keroro chibiprofile.png KeroroBrainwashed.png Img10.jpg Chibikero.jpg Joriri fart.png Keroro Gunso Episode 13 by Mew Skipper Mew.jpg Nan+dayo.jpg Category:Keronians Category:Male Category:Aliens Category:Anime series Category:Manga series Category:Keroro land Category:Keroro Category:Tadpoles Category:Chibis Category:Student Category:Game Characters